Enili Whiskers
Subordinate Female Enili(VWF133) was born on October 14, 2008 in the Whiskers. Her mother was the dominant female Ella and her father was the dominant male Thundercat. She was born into a litter of six, with two sisters named McGee(VWF130) and Popple(VWF135) and three brothers named Gump(VWM132), Pumplemousse(VWM134) and Rozza(VWM131). When the pups were five months old their family encountered the Kung Fu Mob. The Kung Fu were stronger than the Whiskers and forced Enili's family to retreat. Enili's sister Popple and brother Pumplemousse disappeared after the encounter and were considered Last Seen. The rest of Enili's litter survived to adulthood. In November 2009 Enili was evicted for the first time along with her sister McGee. Both females returned to the group. McGee fell pregnant the following month but lost her litter. In February 2010 Enili was pregnant for the first time, she was thought to have mated with a rover from Toyota Mob. Sadly she lost her litter. In June 2010 Enili and McGee were evicted again. They weren't allowed back into the Whiskers until two months later, by which time Enili was pregnant. In September 2010 Enili and another subordinate female named Bertle gave birth, but both litters were lost. That same month Enili's sister McGee was Last Seen after being evicted from the group. Then in October Enili was evicted again by her mother Ella but returned to the group. In January 2011 Enili was evicted along with four other females. She rejoined the group, only to be evicted again in February. During this time Enili became very sick, but managed to recover. By March Enili was back into the Whiskers. In June 2011 Enili's mother Ella was absent from the group for two weeks. In her absence Oriole took dominance. When Ella returned she attempted to reclaim her position but was unable to. Oriole's reign was short-lived. Within that same month Enili challenged Oriole and overthrew her. Dominant Female As dominant female, Enili quickly became pregnant. She gave birth to Snotbubble, VWP172 and VWP173 in August 2011. Sadly VWP172 and VWP173 died a month later. Later that year Enili fell pregnant again, along with her younger sister Naggapatzi. But both females aborted their litters. By February 2012 Enili, Naggapatzi and Treva The Renewer were all pregnant. Naggapatzi aborted her litter while Enili and Treva The Renewer gave birth to a mixed litter of four pups; Pe'ahi, Swift, Loredo and Mentawai. In July 2012, Enili was seen mating with a Kung Fu male named Oiley Doyley. That same month Enili's two brothers Gump ad Rozza left the group, leaving Enili as the last of their litter still in the Whiskers. In August Enili was clearly pregnant. In spite of this, she was seen mating with another Kung Fu male named Goose. Enili carried her pregnancy to full term, but her litter died within a couple of weeks. She got pregnant again and gave birth to Evan, VWP179, VWF180 and VWF181 in December 2012. That same month Enili went roving for an unrelated male. In January 2013 VWP179, VWF180 and VWF181 were predated. Evan was also predated a month later. In March 2013 Enili was pregnant but she aborted her litter. In May that year a group of males from Lazuli and Cave Men joined the Whiskers. Snowy became the dominant male by Enili's side. Enili fell pregnant but aborted her litter in August 2013. Sadly, on September 1, 2013 Enili was hit by a car on the main road and died. She had been the Whiskers' dominant female for just over two years. Pe'ahi eventually became the dominant female after her. A Meerkat's Tale Enili was featured in the 2012 documentary A Meerkat's Tale (also known as Planet Earth Live). She was seen as the four-year old dominant female of the Whiskers. The documentary mostly focused on Enili's possible daughter Swift and how she learnt to survive in the Kalahari Desert. The Whiskers were struggling to raise the pups due to a lack of food. However, Enili led the family across a road and into rival territory. When the Whiskers caught the scent of a rival gang Enili sent them into a charge. This resulted in the rivals fleeing and the Whiskers' increasing their territory. Enili continued to push the boundaries until the group reached Kung Fu territory. Instead of fighting the larger rival gang Enili made the Whiskers retreat. Afterwards, Enili's brother Ernesto was bitten by a snake. While he was recovering from the bite Enili led the Whiskers in a charge against the Sequoia gang. The rival group was scared off and the Whiskers territory was expanded even more. By the end of the film Ernesto was back to foraging with the group. Enili and the Whiskers were shown to be successful in protecting Swift and two of her siblings. Family Mother: Ella Whiskers Father: Thundercat Lazuli Brothers: Gump, Pumplemousse and Rozza Sisters: McGee and Popple Offspring First litter born in August 2011, fathered by an unknown male. Snotbubble(VWM171) - Still Alive, living in the Whiskers. VWP172 - Died in September 2011 VWP173 - Died in September 2011 Mixed second litter born on March 14, 2012, mothered by either Enili or Treva the Renewer. Mentawai(VWF174) - Predated in June 2012. Loredo(VWM175) - Still Alive, living in the Whiskers. Swift(VWF176) - Still Alive, living in the Whiskers. Pe'ahi(VWF177) - Still Alive, living in the Whiskers. Third litter born in December, 2012, fathered by an unknown male. Evan (VWM178) - Predated in February 2013. VWF179 - Predated in January 2013. VWF180 - Predated in January 2013. VWF181 - Predated in January 2013. Links Whiskers Mob Ella Whiskers Thundercat Lazuli Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Roving females Category:Dominant meerkats